clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Jeff Randell/Gallery/Season 1
Season 1 | Season 2 | Season 3 | Misc. | Shorts | Games | Comics Season 1 Fun Dungeon Face Off Jeff's Head.jpg Clarence shake Jeff's hand.jpg SumoBreathing.jpg Burgers.png Soda.png Not even the burgers.png Capture 04122014 124258.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-12-14h08m57s250.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-12-14h09m09s120.png Capture 04122014 124336.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-12-14h09m16s185.png NeSX20v.png Ct1JgnC.jpg H8Sga03.jpg Capture 04122014 124406.png GiveYourBurgerToSumo.jpg Capture 04122014 124412.png Capture 04122014 124422.png Capture 04122014 124423.png CowToy.jpg Capture 04122014 124428.png Capture 04122014 124437.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-12-14h10m21s55.png I'm not good at playing.png Capture 04122014 124444.png DisgustedJeff.jpg Thank, but no thanks.png Capture 04122014 124513.png Capture 04122014 124515.png Capture 04122014 124518.png Capture 04122014 124519.png Capture 04122014 124529.png Capture 04122014 124538.png Capture 04122014 124552.png Capture 04122014 124556.png Capture 04122014 124601.png Unknown ep 1.png Unknown ep 2.png Unknown ep 3.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-13-20h13m35s12.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-13-20h13m46s124.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-13-20h13m48s150.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-13-20h13m51s178.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-13-20h13m56s217.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-13-20h13m57s238.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-13-20h14m10s100.png Jeff over Percy.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-13-20h14m40s133.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-12-14h11m38s73.png Oooh... How I hate him!.png Sumo, I hate you.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-12-14h11m39s85.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-12-14h11m25s196.png Jeff The Swimmer 1.png Jeff The Swimmer 2.png Tumblr n8o2fcJ9eQ1tzscwlo1 1280.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-04-13-20h14m54s32.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-13-20h15m06s157.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-13-20h15m13s228.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-13-20h15m15s247.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-13-20h15m18s20.png Tumblr n533o6W5un1qlo4vuo8 1280.png Tumblr n533o6W5un1qlo4vuo9 1280.png Tumblr n5va5dwtO01r1fejho1 500.gif Unnamed Green-Overall Boy.png Episode1.png Tumblr n533o6W5un1qlo4vuo4 1280.png Fun Dungeon 098.png Fun Dungeon 099.png Screenshot (993).png Die, You fat....png Vlcsnap-2014-04-12-14h12m23s4.png Oooh, this IS fun..png Now, Clarence, you must d-.png My god, What have i done.png Jeff Talk FDFO.jpg Unknown ep end.png RoughRiderChicken.jpg Money Broom Wizard Tumblr n8hel3NyPT1tg4znno1 500.jpg Capture 04222014 155259.png Capture 04222014 155302.png Capture 04222014 155304.png Capture 04222014 155308.png Capture 04222014 155315.png Why do I ever go with them.png Why did we walk.gif Capture 04222014 155330.png Anyone mess with us, I'll do this.png Capture 04222014 155339.png PizzaSwampFromDistance.jpg Capture 04222014 155345.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-13-08h08m59s96.png Capture 04222014 155352.png Funny Jeff face.png Wait, really.png Guys, more of this stuff is trash.png ADORABLE.png Capture 04222014 155407.png Capture 04222014 155429.png Capture 04222014 155440.png Jeff and Sumo.jpg One coin for me.png One coin for you.png Screenshot (404).png Vlcsnap-2014-04-05-17h30m46s224.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-10-12h35m58s2.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-10-12h36m03s71.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-10-12h36m05s88.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-10-12h36m06s103.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-10-12h36m09s130.png Capture 04222014 155552.png Capture 04222014 155610.png Camden.png Capture 04222014 155627.png Capture 04222014 155635.png Jeff doing the math.gif Jeff on the run.png Capture 04222014 160012.png Jeff waiting to make his move.png Got to be a Winner .gif Capture 04222014 160049.png Capture 04222014 160119.png Dame, I want my money back.png Screenshot (410).png Please, don't hit me.png Please, don't hit me 1.png I DID IT!!!!!.png M7wh.jpg Jeff's Laser Light.png Capture 04222014 160158.png Suprised Belson.jpg Screenshot (415).png I like my new lazer pointer.png Yeah, right man.png Lost in the Supermarket jeff.png derp.png Lost in the Super Market 124.png Lost in the Super Market 126.png Lost in the Super Market 127.png Lost in the Super Market 130.png Lost in the Super Market 133.png Lost in the Super Market 137.png Lost in the Super Market 140.png Let's do something.png Jeff watching TV.png Lost in the Super Market 141.png Clarence's Millions Clarence's Millions 017.png Clarence's Millions 054.png Clarence's Millions 057.png Clarence's Millions 058.png Clarence's Millions 059.png Clarence's Millions 104.png Clarence's Millions 109.png Clarence's Millions 154.png Clarence's Millions 157.png Clarence's Millions 106.png Clarence's Millions 107.png Clarence's Millions 146.png Clarence's Millions 151.png Clarence's Millions 167.png Clarence's Millions 180.png Clarence's Millions 189.png Clarence's Millions 190.png Clarence's Millions 191.png Clarence's Millions 196.png Clarence's Millions 197.png Clarence's Millions 159.png Clarence's Millions 162.png Clarence's Millions 163.png Clarence's Millions 185.png Clarence's Millions 198.png Who needs Clarence dollers.png Clarence's Millions 172.png Clarence's Millions 100.png Clarence's Millions 008.png Clarence's Millions 112.png Clarence's Millions 147.png Clarence's Millions 099.png Clarence's Millions 012.png Clarence's Millions 197.png Tumblr n4trbsXpP61qlo4vuo8 1280.png tumblr_n4trbsXpP61qlo4vuo6_1280.png tumblr_n4trbsXpP61qlo4vuo1_1280.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-05-17h32m21s149.png Clarence's Millions 192.png A_bored_Jeff_and_Breehn.png That's it! I'm out of here, man!.png Go, Man! GO!!!.png O O Jeffrey.png 7644432.png Thank you again, Jeff.png 109.gif 0988.gif Reading time.png 43.gif 08.gif Clarence Gets a Girlfriend Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 016.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 017.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 018.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 019.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 063.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 068.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 099.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 102.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 104.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 107.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 110.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 170.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 186.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 187.png I'll be right back, you guys.png Clarence telling the guys.png Hello there.png Jeff asking Clarence about ashley.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 111.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 100.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 182.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 194.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 014.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 109.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 192.png Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 013.png Jeff spitting out his juice.png If people think I'm bad, so be it.gif Hey, can you help me with the door.gif Jeff mad about things.gif Jeff's New Toy BAD DREAM.png Jeff's New Toy 014.png Jeff's New Toy 016.png Jeff's New Toy 018.png Jeff's New Toy 023.png Jeff's New Toy 026.png Jeff's New Toy 029.png Jeff's New Toy 030.png Jeff's New Toy 085.png JeffYellingCLARENCE.png Jeff's New Toy 032.png Sumo and Jeff watching TV.png Jeff O-O.png Jeff sorry.png Clarenceunknwep4.png Jeff's New Toy 003.png Jeff's New Toy 070.png Jeff's New Toy 071.png Jeff's New Toy 072.png Jeff's New Toy 066.png Jeff's New Toy 067.png Jeff's New Toy 062.png Jeff's New Toy 063.png Jeff's New Toy 064.png Jeff's New Toy 069.png Jeff's New Toy 077.png Jeff's New Toy 076.png Jeff's New Toy 161.png Jeff's New Toy 260.png Jeff's New Toy 261.png Jeff's New Toy 258.png Jeff's New Toy 281.png Jeff's New Toy 257.png Jeff's New Toy 147.png Jeff's New Toy 162.png Jeff's New Toy 002.png Jeff's New Toy 217.png Jeff's New Toy 256.png Jeff's New Toy 004.png Jeff's New Toy 111.png Can you go get something for me.png Think happy times, think... happy....png The boys on the roof.png un... Jeff.png Tumblr n622qqCNuc1rwj7l1o1 1280.png Jeff's New Toy 094.png Jeff's New Toy 035.png Clarenceunknwep1.png Jeff's New Toy 231.png Jeff's New Toy 232.png Jeff's New Toy 233.png Jeff's New Toy 079.png Jeff's New Toy 081.png Jeff's New Toy 254.png Jeff teeth.gif Jeff isn't paying attention to you.jpg Jeff's_New_Toy_episode_-_number_011.png Jeff running in the dawn 1.png Jeff's New Toy episode - number 010.png Jeff's New Toy 252.png Dinner Party MY CHEEK.jpg Jeff slapping Breehn.png Chad looking at Kids.jpg Dinner time for the kids.png SumoandJeffonTable.png This meal is good, Breehn.png What the- Clarence!!.png Clarencedinnerparty.png Okey, I'm done.png 816c30a77fd661ec6f946ed65a9282da.jpg 84432212.png Let's go see what down here.png Nice place you got here, Breehn!.png I just realized something!.png My life is over.png I done, Jeff! there nothing I can do!.png Breehn, dude, clam down.png Jeff, buddy, what are you doing....png The slap of Friendship 2.png No one will hurt you anymore.png I'll always be your friend.png Pull yourself together, man!.png Breehn glares.png He's fine. LET'S PLAY!.png Let's fun, Breen.png Tumblr n8f5zvJALi1reeklao1 1280.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-05-17h29m50s181.png Chad working out.png Thanks, Chad.png Or Breen's Parents's bedroom.png Where should we go next.png Percy talking.png What's that Breen.png 24555.gif Let's go to the attic.png 0028856471.png Move your butt, Breen!.png In the darkness.png Qlnx.jpg 00025554.png Holy crap! What's that.png 2087976.png What's that pig up to now.png Hey, Jeff! Look what I found!.png Did you hear that.png Chad, we'll save you!.png 757754.png Kids helping Chad.png Kids falling.png Tumblr n8cu6eMBVU1tybsylo1 500.jpg Oh, my god! my house!.png 101414.png Honk Ok, You had your fun.png Jeff and Breehn looking.png Screenshot 2015-08-22-22-00-25.png Here have my bag of hair, Belson.png Jeff glares at Clarence.png High up Jeff.png 0987654.png Time to go back to class.png To the flag of the USA.png And to the.png Everyone laughs.png God, this day sucks.png That a funny one.png Okay. who's next.png Clarence-Episode-9-Honk.jpg I'll see you guys later....png Screenshot 2015-08-22-22-02-59.png Jeff honk.png Upset Jeff looking at his friends.gif That wasn't funny, guys.png S1E9 Sumo and Vu Smiling2.png Jeff telling Clarence to stop.png Stop it, Clarence!!!.png Jeff now piss off about the horn.gif If you don't stop, I'll-.png Run like heck!!!.png Put the honk down, Clarence.png He will be okay.png Jeff helping Clarence 2.png You shut up, Belson!.png Hi, I'm Jeff.png Jeff the Voice of Reason.gif Jeff the voice of reason.png Wait, Clarence, come back.png Nothing will.png Horn party.png Belson and Jeff.png Okay, here you go....png There he is....png I have to say, that was fun.png Boys walking in the hall.png Oh really Clarence.png Dollar Hunt Clarence Season 1 Episode 12 still.jpg Jeff after shower.png Look at this mess.png Jeff in skirt.png 447.PNG Clarence, look what we just dag up.png WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!.png Where's the money, Clarence.png Look into your mind, Clarence!.png Jeff talk in reason.png We got to help mom now.png Help yourself.png I don't know what to say.png Welcome home, mom.png There you go eat up.png Clarence, I'm home!.png I need that.png Get your head in the game, Jeff!.png Dude, just stop now!.png We don't that, or this.png Jeff, what are you singing.png Thumbnail 54843.jpg 1pwVrFf1w6w maxresdefault.jpg Malakevin biting Jeff.gif 091.gif Man of the House What do you mean be that.png Come on, dude.png We nothing to worry about.png OH MY GOD! WE'RE SO DEAD!.png clarencemanofthehousepreview.png It's just Chad.png What is he doing now.png Jeff feminine again.png Hi, mommy.png easy easy easy.png MY EYES!!! IT BURNS!!!.png You're on your own, clarence.png tumblr_n8zd77iDuD1reeklao4_1280.png tumblr_n8zd77iDuD1reeklao2_1280.png tumblr_n8vqivahjQ1s3ln9wo1_500.gif tumblr_n8zd77iDuD1reeklao5_1280.png tumblr_n8zx3expxG1reeklao2_1280.png Jeff dirty.png Is it over now.png Do you boys want to die.png Jeff hiding Sumo's body.png I want my mommy.gif Wait Chad Stop!.jpg Jeff and Sumo dirty.png V3lI.jpg Hey, Clarence.jpg 01113336648.png Jeff vacuming.jpg Tumblr n8zx3expxG1reeklao1 1280.png Jeff's weird face.jpg Sumo's Melon.png Jeff's Ham.png Tumblr inline nkwjkxwIhN1t8wf0o.gif Tumblr inline nkwjl5Bbdk1t8wf0o.gif Puddle Eyes Movie's done, class.png No spelling bee.png Jeff, what are you talking about.png Jeff, just give it a try.png How are we going to win this.png Talk to the hand.png Spotted.png Robot Jeff.png Get your hands off me!.png 99944471442.png I'm up! I'm up!.png That girl look great. You think she'll like me.png Well... You see, Clarence.png 99944471443.png 99944471444.png Just ask her, Jeff. Just ask her.png 000567444.png Are we cool, man.png Let go of that right now!.png Clarence with no shirt on.png 4XFkI.jpg Jeff can fly.jpg Jeff putting Clarence's shirt on Clarence.png Can't you see that he's blind.png I'll win this even without you guys.png I'm here to save you.png Hallelujah!.png Puddle Eyes episode.png DKrM.jpg Now, read that chart!.png Jeff and Sumo picking up Clarence.jpg Okay! It's my turn now!.png Let's see-.png Is that a P.png How can I be bad as Clarence.png WHAT NO!.gif Dream Boat Dude, Sumo didn't hate you..png Clarence Season 1 Episode 20-Still.jpg Tumblr n9n9ohfyls1reeklao7 1280.png Tumblr n9n9ohfyls1reeklao3 1280.png tumblr_inline_n9w6i4ETbr1sxfv57.jpg Smile now.png Jeff all wet.png thumbnail_58099.jpg Yoga with Jeff.png I don't trust your brother, Sumo.png Great weather we're having.png I'm going to give Sumo a call.png Guys, what are we waiting for. Let's get in the boat.png I'm coming for ya, boys.png Someone please help! We can't swim!.png 0999888.png Clarence gets on the boat.png Okay guys, get ready.png Jump, Clarence, jump!.png We're going there, guys!.png Building Sumo's Boat (4).png Building Sumo's Boat (3).png Building Sumo's Boat (2).png Building Sumo's Boat (1).png Sumo, wanna come to my house.png I know Jeff! But books are boring for me.png Slumber Party Tumblr nc2tfxyUcg1tybsylo1 1280.jpg Friends Foreves!.PNG Now class.png JeffWriting.png Hey, Jeff look at this.png Back of Jeff's head.png Heeeeyyyy, Jeeeffffffff.png Safe image.jpg Clarenceclass.png Slumber Party episode - numero 009.png SlumberParty6.png I'm invited! Yes!.png Jeff and his Lunchable.png Slumber Party episode - number 022.png JeffBeingOrganized.png Some of this and this.png What's plans for this weekend.png Slumber Party episode - numero 024.png Sumo eating his pickle.png I don't think that's good for me.png Slumber Party episode - number 026.png Slumber Party episode - number 027.png Slumber Party episode - number 028.png Slumber Party episode - number 030.png Slumber Party episode - number 033.png I'm done with my homework.png Zumer.jpg It's your move, man.png What move to make next.png 33322155544.png Sumo lost it.jpg Tumblr na4lb2PswY1tqxrj9o1 1280.png Jeff making fun of Clarence.png Tumblr inline n9yy51RP1f1retzgn.png Wait. That's not right.png Tumblr na0otapLNx1reeklao3 1280.png She like me....png SHE NOT THE ONE FOR YOU, JEFF!.png I need to call her back .gif You never let me do anything!.png Jeff and Sumo making fun of girl things (1).png Jeff and Sumo making fun of girl things (2).png Pillow Fight!.jpg Take that, Sumo!.png 0099998888766.png Jeff and Sumo making fun of girl things (4).png 21655887023.png WOO-HOO!.png Good Time with Jeff and Sumo.png Bro down!.png Jeff Dosen't Approve.png JeffandSumoCLARENCE.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-05-17h32m09s42.png Sumo look at Jeff.png Tumblr na4lb2PswY1tqxrj9o2 1280.png Malessica called me.png Clarence... What did you just say.png It... was... YOU!!!!!.png Tumblr inline njw62sXnvE1t8wf0o.gif Make a punch.png Jojo pose.png Clarence, come up now please 2.png Clarence, come up now please 1.png You gotta do it like this.png My work here is done.png Reading Teen Magazines.png Jeff Giggling.png Jeff Hitting Sumo with a Pillow.png Nature Clarence Are these good.png These look good to eat.png I need to go!.png Hey! YOU GUYS!!!.png Good boy! It's you guys!.png Jeff and Percy car lights.png There, you got see my chest. You happy.png We'll save you, man.png Josh, are you there.png Hello out there!.png Saaayyyy wwwhhhhhhaaaaaaaattttttt.png Where the heck are we, clarence.png OKAY! I QUIT!!!.png Jeff and Percy walking.png No calls.png I'm going to be sick.png That never happen.png Yeah! We're going!.png All right, you little sons of....png Tumblr nac2ihyJPf1ttmmvdo1 400.jpg Tumblr nabpo4Ahq71rmlzv4o4 400.png No more human chain.png Jeff shirtless.png Hot tub non-time machine.png Shut up, Clarence....png Dude, I think we're lost.png Thumbnail 12809.png thumbnail_58104.jpg 45687652977.png Where is your car, dude.png Percy and Jeff upset.png Joshua!!!!.png I got you, Percy!.png Heck, let's go for it.png 8432566664433.png 77744468999.png 0123463222.png Turn off that light!.png AAAHHH!.png Hey Josh look.jpg Ya and i sat on him.png Tumblr naby84yBeS1s8aqh4o8 1280.png Jeff throws his shirt at Josh.png Tumblr inline natzti0cBw1sxfv57.jpg Human Chain.png Crazy Josh.png We'll stay!.png 98024.gif 98023.gif Average Jeff Jeff going to the bathroom.png Jeff in the bathroom.png Jeff looking at himself.png Average Jeff 18.png Average Jeff 20.png What to wear today.gif Jeff spraying his shoes.png Jeff taking a shower.png Average Jeff 21.png Jeff's working out.gif Jeff working out.png 12074676.png Average Jeff 22.png Average Jeff 23.png Average Jeff 24.png Average Jeff 25.png Average Jeff 27.png 8 clock.png Jeff taking to himself.png We can still be friends.png I can't wait to see what I get.png Jeff looking cool as hell.png Here you go, Jeff.png Ta da!.png I knew that-.png ...WHAT THE HECK.png Average Jeff 28.png 12345676543.png This is a joke, right.png Baker glares at Jeff.png Sceene.jpg Jeff glares at Baker.png Open it and see for yourself.png Oooohhh, man.png I'm not going anywhere.png NO! MS. BAKER, PLEASE!.png The Tragic Jeff.png Jeff, why the tears.png Jeff Crying.jpg Why nobody here like me.png I hate this damn place.png Average Jeff 1.png Average Jeff 2.png Average Jeff 3.png Average Jeff 4.png Average Jeff 16.png Average Jeff 17.png Jeff's Mental Breakdown.png Average Jeff 5.png Average Jeff 6.png Jeff loseing it.png Average Jeff 11.png Percy and Jeff.png Average Jeff 10.png Average Jeff 13.png I'm part of this class.jpg Average Jeff 14.png Average Jeff 15.png Average Jeff 7.png Jeff the Jellyfish.png Jeff the armed jellyfish.png Teenage Jeff.png Jeff as a old man.png Old Clarence and Jeff.png Future Clarence and Future Jeff.png Average Jeff 8.png NOWAYINHELL!!!.png Pop goes the Jeff.png Where the in hell am I.png 0843455.png Jeff give up.png Dino Vikings rule.png Be very very quiet now, I am hunting for Roland Emmerich.png Can this be.png Blaide, i thought you were smart.png Tiffany, why are you in school.png Wow, Dustin you are really Smart.png The Jeff Man.png 1234567654456.png 3663222.png Jeff number 1.png Hey, Jeff.png Jeff back is Baker's class.png Jeff Say What.png You were right, Jeff.png Baker and Jeff are now good.png Jeff happy to be back in class.png NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.png Lizard Day Afternoon What a wonderful world!.png Well, what happen was...png Jeff with flowers.png Jeff losing it again.png Jeff broke game box.png Tumblr nd7v9ltYJG1tybsylo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nd7v9ltYJG1tybsylo3 1280.jpg Jeff in the City.jpg tumblr_nd7rg0caqS1sctll7o3_1280.png Tumblr nd7rg0caqS1sctll7o6 1280.png Jeff Like Whaaat.png Here's Your Flowers.png I can do this.png Jeff's Selfie 1.png Jeff's Selfie 2.png Jeff's Selfie 3.png Jeff's Selfie 4.png Tumblr nd7rzm7mpJ1rqgk0co6 1280.jpg Tumblr nd7rzm7mpJ1rqgk0co10 1280.jpg Tumblr nd7rzm7mpJ1rqgk0co4 1280.jpg tumblr_nd7h11qrk01sctll7o1_1280.jpg 97947027110567699120.jpg Oh, hello, Jeffrey.png I don't need you, Jeff. Sumo is all I need!.png The Forgotten Clarence meets Charlie Brown.png Neighborhood Grill 01222111455.png 6000889345.png Belson's Sleepover 9223311122.png Clarence! Look at this mess!.png Jeff reading a black card.png Percy didn't get one.png I'm with Sumo on this one.png Cool place you got here.png 5446755.png WHOA!.png Screenshot 2015-08-14-09-57-44.png Belson hates his mom.png Kids (Belson's Sleepover).png Thanks for making this, Mrs. Belson.png Jeff claening up.png I'm glad Belson got friends like you boys.png Yeah... Friends....png Good God, look at this!.png Story time with Belson.png Sweet Dreams, Boys.png No! I'm not!.png Belson, I'm tying to sleep.png Clarence, your time has come.png Belson, what are you doing, man.png Man, going back to sleep.png Jeff at Belson's sleepover.png Take this, Belson.png 8822232211.png Stop that, Belson!.png You can't do that, man!.png What up with this fat kid.png 66532889777.png Your time well come, Jeff.png Let go of my pants, Clarence!.png Good plan, Jeff.png Clarence, you idiot.png Belson's mom with Dr. Randell.png 690087464446.png IS ANYONE GOING TO HELP ME.png Tell me more about it.png I like Belson, you guys.png Too Gross For Comfort Jeff Gross out.png HELL NO, CLARENCE!.png Chelsea, dudes, can we all be friends here.png Yes, Chelsea.png Come on, guys..png What's the plan, Sumo.png GUYS, WE NEED TO TALK!.png Clarence... What are you doi--.png Welcome to the Guyscraper!.png Oooh No! She did NOT just say that!.png Oh, we'll bring it, sister.png Jeff's Whistle.png Hey! I got a idea!.png 76334333324.png Gggrrrooossssssss.gif|GIF Nothing, Chelsea.png Jeff blows whistle.png The oh my god face.png Jeff trowing up.png I don't like to talk about it.png 0000555477.png Save it, Jeff.png It was scary, guys.png MOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYY.png Don't come near me!.png God, sick.png How about some music.png I'll be here all week!.png Sorry, sir. You're out!.png That day....png We don't get it.png I'm so non happy.png That was so lame.png OMG, THEY KISSED.gif Jeff in Shower 4.png Jeff in Shower 3.png Jeff in Shower 2.png Jeff in Shower 1.png The Pincer Cup.png That's time!.png 754444.png bb.png So... Cool...png tumblr_nj4a12HYVl1u7fvuso3_1280.gif Pilot Expansion Where are you with my fish.png Old Sumo, Clarence, and Jeff.png Very old Jeff.png Why am I still with you old fools.png How did we first met.png What the hell are you guys going to do to me.png I got him, Clarence.png This was never in the pilot.png Look into my eyes, Jeff fans!.png Hit the Piñata.png 008008865533.png Please tell me. I can help.png Not for me, thank you.png 5322398088.png 655777444090.png Do you see it now.png Jeff takeing notes.png Let go of bat.png Look at it, Jeff.png Where is it.png 98022.gif Rough Riders Elementary Want a bite, Jeff.png Sorry, but no thanks.png 8889988.png What's in this stuff.png Friends having lunch together.png Jeff looking at his food.png This stuff is good, Clarence.png Jeff, will you put in a video.png All I do is run.png SPA-Clarence_3.jpg Let's see what we got here, guys.png 5233243554.png 99006879880123.png Tumblr nfxdirlqM81sr0k7ao1 250.gif What did Jeff said about this.png 7755566544.png Jeff reading rough rider book.png All I need is one more....png Screen Shot 2014-12-01 at 10.58.02 PM.png Rough Riders Elementary episode - Numero 36.png Rough Riders Elementary episode - Numero 38.png Rough Riders Elementary episode - Numero 39.png Rough Riders Elementary episode - Numero 40.png Clarence episodio - RRE - 091.png Clarence episodio - RRE - 076.png Clarence episodio - RRE - 064.png Clarence episodio - RRE - 060.png Clarence episodio - RRE - 062.png ROUGH RIDERS ELEMENTARY 060.png ROUGH RIDERS ELEMENTARY 053.png Nothing Ventured You better run, jerks!.png That's mine, Clarence!.png Go away, guys....png Give us your money.png Good day, sir.png HOW DID YOU GET THAT.png Is that my Laser Pointer.png Well, I'm waiting!.png Wait, what.png Singing_to_Jeff.gif Bedside Manners At last, I'm....png KOFF!.png ...No. Now I'm sick.png Are you nuts, Jeff.png 444443334444.png Fine... We'll be there....png Floor 10.png I don't like coming here, dude.png Jeff looking at a sick man.png We'll be there... NOT!.png Shouldn't you be have gloves for that.png Jeff, let's go now.png Bedside Manners 463463.jpg Bedside Manners 419544.jpg Bedside Manners 282908.jpg Bedside Manners 264139.jpg Bedside Manners 262220.jpg Bedside Manners 250333.jpg Bedside Manners 259134.jpg Bedside Manners 78287.jpg Bedside Manners 52636.jpg Bedside Manners 48882.jpg Bedside Manners 34785.jpg YOU'RE GOING TO TELL HIM!.gif You forget the heart!.gif Jeff Wins Pic 1.png Pic 2.png Pic 3.png 00099988776.png Even the pigs hates my food.png I'm not good at cooking.png Jeffrey Randell, You're the best.png I'm the winner!!!.png Now that's rude.png I failed.png No... I can't go to the cookoff.png Jeff Wins 17.png Jeff Wins 16.png Jeff Wins 15.png Jeff_Wins_18.png Cute little Jeffrey.png Little Jeff upset.png This is very bad.png This one is bad, too!.png Sorry, I can't do it!.png There you are, Jeff.png 007653335533.png Little Jeff mad.png tumblr_o4e4ywmZ8N1rggj8ko4_400.gif Tumblr o5zs9ckD7d1rggj8ko3 r1 250.gif Suspended 88800000999.png Will you guys stop that.png GIVE ME THAT!.png It wasn't me!.png I had my hand up all day.png Don't see that everyday.png I almost got it!.png Clarence, what have you done, man.png I told them it was a bad idea.png No one in this school never listen to me.png 443344433344.png This is it, Jeff! Here we go!.png Okay, next one....png Now what the answer....png No, that's not right.png FIRE!!!.gif Code Red, Kids!.png Say what.....png RUN! THERE'S TOO MANY BAD IMAGE NAMES TO HANDLE!!.png Jeff alone in class.png Just one more C.png It's C, man!.png You're so hot, Jeffrey!.png It's C!.gif 778887755444666555.png WE DID IT, GUYS!!!.png Shoop kissing.png No way, man. I'm good.png Kiss me, my hero....png Sorry, you're not my type.png Jeff in the video.png Put one foot in front of the other.png 00077778855555.png Jeff not in to big girls.gif Turtle Hats It's almost 3.png Oh, man....png Did she said Turtle Hats.png Mmmmm.....png Take some final notes.png Take notes, take notes.png Everyone leaving school for weekend.png Okay. Thanks, Ms. Baker.gif The squirrel doesn't know it's a rock yet....png The squirrel just realized it!.png Ok guys I guess it's homework time.png Nah, I don't care. It's friday, dude!.png Also we'll need to write with that, guys.png Clarence! You're going to fall off from the tree house.png Hello! Hello! Hello!.png Fine, I'm out of here.png I should had asked Breehn to help me with this.png I hope Breehn's home now.png Jeff trying to do the homework out of the tree house.png Jeff thinking really hard.png Now what do they want with me.png I think I need some new friends.png Jeff, Jeff, Jeff, Jeff, Jeff, Jeff!.png 111122111222111.png 7755809.png I want to be alone right now, guys.png Come again.png You guys are doing research.png What do you got there Sumo.png Okay, time to go, Jeff!.png Guys, this movie sucks....png Oh! I never seen this one!.png A movie! Let me in, guys.png HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!.png What is so funny about this movie?!....png Clarence sleeping on Jeff's arm.png Jeff, wait! Don't go!.png We were supposed to research!.png Tumblr nzuuoks8Ju1usm4nmo1 1280.png I'm out of this research.png Jeff reading books about hats.png 557778877777.png 224437667009.png WE CAN'T STAND TURTLE HATS!!!.png We give up....png You guys, I have a great idea!.png Dudes, here's the plan....png What are you kids doing with turtles and hats.png We have to show our presentation, Ms. Baker!.png No no no, the numbers are wrong.png Those number are great, Jeff.png 5544889008.png All these turtles did it!.png This is Jeffrey Randell from the 6 clock news.png No. Turtle President is saving the city.png That's the show.png Wait... We did all that for nothing....png We can't do this anymore....png Nap time.png Chimney Nice one, Clarence....png Chimney!.png Clarence hotline - 0 calls.png OW! MY HEART!.png Jeff running happy.png Jeff in the well.png I'm not magic, you idiot!.png Jeff giving Chimney a bate.png Chimney licking Jeff.png Screenshot (1126).png Screenshot (1125).png Screenshot (1121).png Screenshot (1117).png Screenshot (1116).png Screenshot (1115).png Screenshot (1114).png Screenshot (1113).png Screenshot (1112).png Screenshot (1111).png Screenshot (1110).png Screenshot (1107).png Screenshot (1105).png Screenshot (1104).png Screenshot (1102).png Screenshot (1100).png Screenshot (1097).png Screenshot (1096).png Screenshot (1095).png Straight Illin Darlie in Straight Illin.png Dudes, Dudes! I got one!.png That was lame, Jeff.png OOooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!.png 64445554444666.png 90067787445.png Don't take my milk!.png Sick, man.png SI5.png I'm out of here.gif He'll have a heart attack one day, I'm telling ya.png I can't watch, man.png Boys playing ball.png SI20.png Dude, you don't look good!.png SI22.png SI23.png SI24.png Do you think what we did to Clarence was a bad idea.png After everything he did to us.png A very sick Clarence.png Holy....png SI33.png SI34.png SI37.png SI36.png What did you just say Sumo.png SI44.png SI48.png He's right behind me, is he.png SI49.png SI50.png SI52.png SI53.png SI54.png Run for it, Sumo!.png Move, man! Clarence is coming!.png SI61.png I'm so sorry for everything to you, Jeffrey!.png Let me go, Sumo!.png We're too late!.png God, help us!.png SI64.png SI66.png SI67.png SI68.png SI69.png SI70.png 677755665.png Hoofin' It How about you be the pig, Clarence.png This will never get out....png It's just a pig.png Jeff's bored face.png I'm gonna punch your gut, Jeff.png It's time to go! Things are getting crazy!.png Why did Clarence force me to look after the pig.png I spy with my boring eye....png Jeff is this year's winner!.png Jeff can't sleep.png Guys, it was a joke.png BAD PIG!!!.gif Guys, that was a joke.gif Detention Is everyone here today.png 099000990.png Jeff the Hall Monitor.png See, I'm a good boy.png Jeff, Really.png Hello, Ladies.png What's going on in there.gif What are you guys doing in here.png It's the po-po!.png This is unacceptable!.png Please, Jeffrey.jpg Yeah... I like girls and guys....png All right, I'm in.gif I like this little thing.gif Hi, Jeffrey.png Jeff the ladies man.png JEFF! JEFF! JEFF!.png El Jeff.png What the... That's it.png Guys, trust me but it's fun you know.png Hey guys, get a load of this!.png Let's get out of here! Quick!.png Yes... It was me....png You're Hall Monitor days are over!.png Hairence Bye, see ya!.png Dude, did you get that.png Talking about their summer plans.png We're finelly done for the year.png School out for the summer.png ...doing taxes or something.png Lil' Buddy Kids in lab class.png Come on, guys! Let's all get an A!.png Captura de pantalla (1601).png FOOD FIGHT!!!.png What's up with Clarence.png I got this book and it's good, Sumo.png Little Buddy Clarence bugging Jeff.png Captura de pantalla (1660).png Captura de pantalla (1661).png What are they going to do to Clarence.png Captura de pantalla (1663).png Captura de pantalla (1693).png Captura de pantalla (1695).png Jeff, Sumo, what did I miss.png Tuckered Boys This night means a lot to me!!!.png Jeff more mad then ever!.png Jeff getting ready.png What are you looking at, Jeffrey.png I'm looking at the stars, guys.png Let's see what's on Tumblr.png REPORT FIREBALL!!!.png Dude, I'm not like that!.png Give me the mouse, Jeff!.png Darn, nothing yet.png Thanks for coming, guys!.png We need that map to go home!.png Night maddness.png Are we yet, Jeff.png I want to go home!.png Jeff not happy at all!.png Clarence, What the heck happen.png Wait! Where are we!.png Clarence kiss Sumo and Jeff runs.png I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!.png Space is so cool.png Jeff digs.png Jeff in bed.png Jeff Star Eyes.png LOOK AT THEM, JEFFREY!!!.png Look at the stars, my boy...png Make a wish, guys!.png Wait! Don't go without me!.png Okay, here I go!.png Computer head Jeff.png WHAT CLARENCE WHAT.gif Tumblr o5zs9ckD7d1rggj8ko9 250.gif There's a creep in the bathroom!.gif Water Park Let's go in the pool, guys!!.png You'll be my next victim, Jeff.png At last we made it!.png THIS IS AWESOME!!!.png The line's moving.png I'M GOING TO DIE!.png The Log of Doom.png 20 bucks, what.png 20 bucks for a picture, kid!.png C-acuatico.jpg ON MY GOD! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!!.png Well, this is my first time at a water park.png Dudes, let do that again!.png Best ride ever!.png Sumo tying to gross Jeff out.png In the waiting line.png Wow... Look at that one....png Let's do that again and again!.gif Almost got you, you fat little....gif We're here already.gif 3433-8955.gif Breehn Ho Me and Breehn were waiting!.png Breehn, help us!!!.png Does anyone know where the boys are.png Breehn's hair up.png Clarence, what did I say.png Jeff and Breehn hug.png HOLY CRAP!!!.png Can you just trust me, Jeff.png I DON'T KNOW THE RULES!!!.png This game sucks, guys.png NOT IT!!!.png BREEHN, YOU IDIOT!!!.png Black Hook Jeff.png Jeff said it was okay.png Help me, Breehn.png I'm so sorry for everything, Breehn.png I forgive you, Jeff. You're my friend.png Let's play Limborooster.png That was so close, Breehn.png There he is!!!.png Nice try, Mr. Mayor!.png Go, Mayor! Go!.png Look alive, mateys!.png Is it my turn now.png We got Breehn. So who needs you.png Who wants some of this.png Pirate Jeff.png Shut Up ginger!.png A3b333cc-7224-4f5e-9434-3b969f89bc8d.jpg C187f282-9283-457a-9e7e-68911e8f9f50.jpg 5df97eed-7532-4d41-9dbc-1be15dac1473.jpg F368452b-b2d4-4e3e-9c18-aa67e6be4573.jpg 5f6a9007-165d-48cb-b73b-11fa319d6e5c.jpg HOLY.gif Sue, how is Jeff.gif We're coming to save you!.gif Boys screaming.gif Here's the key, Breehn.png We finally beat the game!.png 43980.png EJ and Sue's game night 3.png EJ and Sue's game night 2.png The Big Petey Pizza Problem Oh, there's Jeffrey.png Screenshot (458).png Happy Brithday, Jeff!!!.png Screenshot (459).png Want some pizza, guys.png Okay, guys. what should we do frist.png You don't like it, Jeff.png Keep box and Sell box.png Jeff's big day!.png Tumblr ntiyxcKt8y1usm4nmo1 1280.png Screenshot (472).png 37655.gif Screenshot (473).png I'll give it my best.gif Screenshot (475).png Screenshot (476).png Screenshot (477).png Jeff bowling.png Almost got it.png Screenshot (478).png Screenshot (481).png Gilben this! Gilben that!.png Screenshot (483).png Screenshot (484).png Screenshot (485).png Hey, Jeff! Hey, Jeff!.png What is it, Percy.png Screenshot (487).png Screenshot (488).png My name is not George.png Screenshot (490).png This was going to be my birthday! Not Gilben's!.png What was that,.png This was my party until you took it!.png Jeff attacks Gilben.png Screenshot (493).png Jeff got punched!.png Is that all you got.png Screenshot (495).png Jeff, buddy, you okay.png Okay, no more mr. nice guy.png Screenshot (496).png Screenshot (497).png Screenshot (499).png Screenshot (500).png Screenshot (501).png Jeff, please don't be mad.png Screenshot (505).png I'm sorry that it wasn't your day, Jeff.png Screenshot (506).png Screenshot (507).png Screenshot (508).png Screenshot (509).png I'm really sorry for everything, Gilben.gif I'm sorry about what happen, Gilben....png Happy Brithday, Jeffrey!.png Happy Birthday, Jeff.gif Where did you get another cake so fast.png Screenshot (513).png Dude, You're too much!.png Screenshot (510).png The Break Up You always mess things up, Sumo!.png Dude, stop. You're doing it wrong.png Sumo vs. Jeff.png I had it up to here with you, Sumo!.png As I am wearing nothing but my tighty whities and a bathrobe, GET THAT HANDCUFF OFF OF ME!!!!.png WE DON'T WANT TO, CLARENCE!!!.png YOU'RE MY BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!!!.png Who the hell would eat that.png Jeff putting books away.png Jeff in a suit.png Eggs in Jeff's face.png Jeff with a board game.png I hate you so much, man!.png Tumblr o07edpog2H1usm4nmo1 1280.png Tumblr o1wi5zs6HL1usm4nmo2 500.png Tumblr o1wi5zs6HL1usm4nmo1 500.png Okay. Almost there....gif LET US GO, FATTY!.gif I WANT YOU OUT OF MY LIFE!.gif Jeffrey the Magician.png 6555.gif If my moms finds out I took this tape.png Balance What is he up to-.png Screen Shot 2015-09-06 at 4.48.07 PM.png Is anyone going to say something.png Screenshot (275).png Screenshot (276).png This food doesn't look healthy to eat.png Jeff got his lunch.png Clarence can't see it.png Now Clarence see it.png 221.gif Great job, Percy!.png Oh, no. I forgot my homework again!.png Spooky Boo Clarence Halloween 15.png Mavis looks like she scared.png Rest in peace.png The Headless Jeff.png I LOST MY HEAD!!!.png Tumblr nwp8ieW5hm1tzif85o1 1280.jpg Clarence Halloween 64.png Clarence Halloween 63.png Clarence Halloween 62.png Clarence Halloween 55.png Clarence Halloween 54.png Clarence Halloween 53.png Clarence Halloween 52.png Clarence Halloween 47.png Clarence Halloween 46.png Clarence Halloween 45.png Clarence Halloween 44.png Clarence Halloween 43.png Clarence Halloween 42.png Clarence Halloween 41.png Clarence Halloween 40.png Clarence Halloween 39.png Clarence Halloween 38.png Clarence Halloween 29.png Clarence Halloween 26.png Clarence Halloween 23.png Clarence Halloween 22.png Clarence Halloween 21.png Clarence Halloween 19.png Clarence Halloween 18.png Clarence Halloween 17.png Clarence Halloween 16.png Okay, this is a little spooky.gif Creepy Pictures.gif Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries